Por ella
by MaestroJGC
Summary: El la quiere proteger pero no le será fácil. Descubran que pasara en esta historia de romance y algo de suspenso.
1. Chapter 1

Por ella

Voy caminó a aquel lugar en donde todo comenzó,gotas de lluvias caen y el viento es fuerte, alzó mi rostro y tomó aire.

-Hola mi Lady, ¿me extrañaste?

Veo esa sonrisa tan hermosa en su rostro la cual me pone celoso ya que se que se la dedicas a muchos otros.

-¿Sabes? Hoy luche con un akuma yo solo.

Veo sus grandes ojos azules.

-Te estuve esperando, pero tu ni te apareciste. Debés de agradecer que soy genial.

Me siento a su lado y veo unas flores cerca nuestro.

-Esas flores son un espanto.

Me giró para no ver su rostro y mi anillo comienza a sonar dando a luz mí identidad.

-¿Verded que soy guapo?

Ella no contesta, esta quieta.

-Me hace raro que cuando tu estás Marinette no y viceversa.

Mis ojos pican, seguro debe de ser el viento.

-Eres cruel, yo ya se quien esta detrás del antifaz y tu también lo sabes.

Acarició su rostro y unas lágrimas comienzan a caer.

-Es más, todo París ya sabe quien eres.

Siento esas gotas de agua fría caer por mí rostro.

-¿Cuándo volverás al acción? Todos están ansiosos por verte de regresó.

Hace un mes que ella no luchaba a mi lado, un akumatizado la atacó y yo no la pude proteger y por ende ella ya no lucha, el ataque si que fue grabé.

-Desde ese día en que el akuma te hizo daño no me puedo perdonar.

Me colocó de pié y me arrodilló ante ella.

-De ahora en más yo sere tu escudo.

Tomó las flores que están a un costado y las apretó.

-¿Son de unos de tus fans, verdad?

Nuevamente miro su sonrisa.

-No quiero que recibas cosas de extraños ¿entendido?

Se que desperdició tiempo ya que me ignorara.

-Me destrozas mi Lady.

Mi cabeza toca el suelo, mi cuerpo tiembla de frío y yo empiezo a llorar con más fuerza.

-Lo siento, te mentí, París ya se resigno a que yo sea su único héroe.

Todo es inútil, ella no me oye, solo me mira y me sonríe.

-¡Ya vasta!

Me pongo de pié furioso y tomo aire.

-¡Todos en París afirman que no volverás a luchar y eso que te ven todos los días, son unos ingratos!

Golpeó mi propia mano y te vuelvo a ver.

-Pero se que si los dejó a su suerte tu me odiaras por eso lo hago por ti...

Miró las luces de París.

-Lo hago por ella.

Le ordenó a Plagg que me transforme y me marcho dejándote atrás, sola, en la lluvia y con esa sonrisa que nunca quitas de tu rostro.

Llegó a mi casa y mi compañero me mira preocupado.

-Ya debés dejarla ir.

Lo ignoró y me voy a duchar.

-Sabes que ella...

-¡Cállate!

Me volteo furioso y veo que Plagg simplemente se marcha.

-Yo se que volverás.

.  
Pasó cerca de mi computadora y veo el Ladyblog de Alya.

-Sigue sin actualizar nada interesante.

Me marchó intentando no pensar en lo que acababa de leer.

"Ya hace un mes que se reveló la identidad de Ladybug o debería decir Marinette, una gran amiga, compañera, diseñadora y súper héroe con o sin máscara... descansa en paz amiga mía. Nunca te olvidaremos y ese póster gigante en la Torre Eiffel de ti con tu más linda sonrisa lo demuestra."

Limpio unas lágrimas que calleron inconscientemente y me encierro en el baño.

-Yo se que volverás.

Ese sujeto que te hizo daño esta en frente mío.

-No puedo creer que desaparecieras por mí culpa.

Miró a ese sujetó y lo golpeó.

-¡No puedo creer que te destruyera con mi cataclismo!

Los pedazos del espejo que golpe caen al suelo mientras mi mano sangra.

-Por favor, vuelve.

¿Fin o no?

.

Si que soy malo ¿verdad?  
Tengo en mente una continuación para ésta historia, ¿que dicen, la escribo?  
Tal vez le guste lo que sigue, tal vez.  
Volveré... 


	2. Chapter 2

Por ella: el regreso.

Voy caminó a la escuela con mi mano vendada, veo como todos están contentos en la entrada pero los ignoró y me voy a al salón a tomar mí lugar.

-Marinette ahora está más hermosa ¿no lo crees?

Miró a mi costado y veo a Nino con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué, cambiaron el cartel?

El se burló por mi respuesta y me señaló la dentrada.  
Yo miro algo confundido y me quedo boquiabierto al ver quien pasaba por aquélla puerta.

-¿Marinette?

Ya no hay duda es ella.  
Veo ésa sonrisa tan hermosa que me dedica.

-¿Si?

Me pongo de pié y me acercó a ella que lucía muy confundida.

-¡Marinette!

Cortó la distancia entre nosotros y la abrazó mientras doy vueltas con ella.  
Pero ella me empuja algo roja.

-¿Por qué hizo eso?

Veo hacía Alya la cual también luce confundida.

-Valla amiga, el chico que te gusta te abraza y tu lo rechazas. Eres más rara de lo que creí.

La morena no teme decir eso delante de mi ya que cuando se hiso una fiesta en memoria de Lady bug me lo dijo.

-¿Chico que me gusta? Pero si yo no lo conozco.

Ella nos mira sería y yo retrocedo con miedo.

-El es Adrien Agres, ¿recuerdas?

La chica me mira por un rato y niega con su cabeza.

-Lo siento, no se quien eres.

Las esperanzas que tuve al verla se desmoronan y salgo corriendo para que nadie me vea llorando.

Llegó a mi casa y me tiro en mi cama y lloró desconsoladamente.

-Ya calmate, ella esta viva y eso es lo que importa ¿no?

Levantó mi vista y veo a Plagg comiendo un queso.

-¿Como es qué vivió?

Deja su queso por un rato y me mira pensativo.

-Quien sabe.

Suelto un suspiro de cansancio.

-Bueno sea lo que paso ya lo sabré luego.

Cierro mis ojos y me duermo ya más tranquilo pero dos preguntas siguen en mí mente.

-¿Como es que regresó y no se acuerda únicamente de mí?

No se que pasó pero todo se sabrá a su debido timpo, lo que importa ahora es que ella está viva y no la dejaré irse otra ves.

Continuara...

.

Atmitanlo, odian que les dejé con las dudas pero esto apenas comienza...  
Volveré... y los otros fics ya seran más largos. 


	3. Chapter 3

Por ella: más confusiones

Miro por aquéllas ventanas ya que tengo miedo de que te hayas olvidado de mis dos yo.  
Te veo a ti, que al parecer estas hablando con alguien que no logró ver pero no me importa, yo solo te quiero ver a ti.  
Comienzo a temblar ya que la noche es fría.  
Veo como haces espacio y señalas a las ventanas...¿a las ventas?

-No puede ser, de seguro me vio.

Me bajo del lugar en donde estaba y me escuendo entre unos arbustos.  
Pasan unos segundos y te veo salir como Lady bug.  
Yo vuelvo a subir a aquel árbol para ver como te alejas.

-¿Así que ahora el gran Cat noir acosa a las personas?

Oigo esa voz y me boleto algo confundido.

-¿Marinette?

-Hola gatito.

Ella seguía en su casa... ¿pero cómo es posible? si yo vi como se iba en su traje de Lady bug.

-Será mejor que te vallas a dormir ya es tarde.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar ella cierra su ventana y se va.

Para no quedarme con esa duda tan extraña de lo que vi tomo el camino por el cual ella se marcho.

Llego a la Torre Eiffel y la veo con un semblante serio.

-¿Lady bug?

Tu te alteras al oír mi voz y de inmediato me tuerces un poco el brazo y me tiras al suelo.

-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Contesta!

-Soy yo mi Lady, Cat noir.

Me sueltas del agarré y te alejas un poco mientras yo me siento y te miro confundido.

-Lo siento, es que... no se quien eres, solo se que tengo un compañero de lucha y al parecer eres tu.

Me señalas con pena y yo la miró aún más confundido.

-Pero Marinette si sabe quien soy.

Me pongo de pié y rasco mi cabeza confundido.

-Yo no soy Marinette, al menos no por ahora.

Baja su mirada con algo de tristeza y se prepara para irse.

-¡No espera! Dime ¿qué es lo que sucede?

Hay un silencio incómodo por unos segundos y boletas un poco tu rostro para verme de costado.

-Todo se sabra a su debido tiempo.

Sin más te marchas y me dejas con un dolor de cabeza por tanta confusión y misterio.

-Definitivamente ya me perdí.

Cat noir se retira totalmente confundido y dolido por la falta de confianza.  
Continuará...

..  
..

¿Cómo es que ahora Marinette y Lady bug son dos personas distintas?, ¿por qué Marinette no recuerda a Adrien pero a Cat noir si?, ¿por qué Lady bug no recuerda a Cat noir y recordara a Adrien? Y aún más importante ¿por qué tanto misterio?

Descubranlo en otros capítulos.

..  
Me odían por generar más dudas ¿verdad?, la verdad es que ni yo se que pasará ya que como algunos sabrán yo improviso todo lo que escribo.  
Volveré. 


	4. Chapter 4

Por ella: el inicio.

Ese día en que todo acabó pero a la vez todo volvió al inició, Adrien discutió seriamente con su padre hasta el punto en que el hombre lo abofeteara.

:  
El rubio salió de su casa con la mejilla roja y algunas lágrimas que amenazaban por salir y se dirijo a la escuela.  
Ese día descubrió que su madre vivía pero su padre le dijo que se olvide de que una vez tuvo una madre.

-¿Qué clase de moustro le dice eso a su hijo?

Se quedó en la entrada pensando que era mejor no asistir ese día es más el iba a desahogar su enojo con quien fuese que se le crucé en el caminó.  
Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse pero chocó con alguien.

-Lo siento, no fue mí intención... ¡Adrien!

Miro con quien había chocado y se enfureció más dispuesto a descargar toda su irá en la chica.

-No te preocupes estoy bien... pero será mejor que dejes de ser tan tonta, ya eres bastante grande como para caminar como una niña débil que da sus primeros pasos.

Me retiró sin siquiera mirarla... pero oigo su llanto.  
Mi corazón duele y mí mente procesa todo lo que le dije. Me volteo dispuesto a disculparme pero sólo veo su silueta alejándose.

-Mañana me disculpare con ella.

Me retiró a un lugar seguro para transformarme y en mi mente solo oigo el llanto de ella.  
Intentó olvidar los acontecimientos dispuesto a disculparme en otra ocasión sin darme cuenta de que ésa sería la ultima vez que la vea..

.

.

-¡No!

Ella desaparece.

-Por favor.

Me arrodilló.

-¿Por qué?

Lloró y me detransformo.

-¿Qué pasará ahora?

Miró a Plagg y espero una respuesta.

-Nunca antes usaron cataclismo en un ser vivo... pero el objetivo es destruir lo que toques. Lo siento chico, Lady bug a muerto.

Mi mundo se desmoronó, mi vida ya no tiene valor.  
Tantas veces la protegí para ser yo quien acabé con ella.

-¿Por qué?

Ya no tengo más fuerzas.

.

.  
Al día siguiente no voy a la escuela es más por una semana entera estuve en mi habitación acostado y llorando.

Me levanto con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto que llore.  
Veo mi calcular y veo que es lo que hay en el Ladyblog.  
Mis piernas tiemblan y quedó de rodillas. Suelto mi celular y goleó el piso.

-¡¿Por qué?!

Alya público algo que terminó por destrozarme.

-Su último día y fue cuando la humille.

Una foto con la mitad del rostro de Marinette y la otra mitad de Lady bug.

-Y aún peor yo la mate.

Un mensaje que decía que ellas desaparecieron al mismo tiempo y que hoy se daba por sentenciado lo que todo París nunca creyó vivir y que yo ya sabia a la perfección... el funeral en memoria a Lady bug se dará inicio a las 15:00 hs. En la Torre Eiffel.

.

.

Pero hoy tango la oportunidad de arreglar mis errores a pesar de que ella no me recuerde.

-Por ella yo voy a comenzar otra vez.

Salgo dispuesto a darlo todo por que a pesar de que ahora allá sea dos yo las voy a proteger y a enamorar cueste lo que cueste.

Continuará...

.

.

.  
Y así fue una parte de como ocurrió todo y doy por concluido el inició de esta historia pues este fic tiene para rato aún. Me deben de tener en su lista negra por tanta intriga y sí no me tienen aún lo harán pues dejare de actualizar este fic por varios días para ver cuántos review y amenazas puede juntar.  
Volveré...


	5. Chapter 5

Por ella: oportunidad

Nuevamente ése día Adrien estaba en su habitación con su compañero algo fastidiado.

-Llorón.

Plagg ya se molestó con su portador que lloraba nuevamente.

-Ellas me odian.

Ese día Adrien vio a Lady bug la cual si lo recordaba, incluso recordaba la ultima conversación que tuvo con ella siendo Marinette.

-Ya se hombre, acepta tus errores y empieza nuevamente con Marinette, después de todo ella ya se enamoró de ti una ves y ahora que ella no recuerda quien eres puedes arreglar tus errores y demostrarles lo arrepentido que estas.

El rubio miró asombrado a su compañero que comía queso.

-¿Acabas de darme un buen consejo por primera ves?

El kwami dejó su queso por un rato y miró algo cansado al chico.

-Ya he pasado por situaciones como estas con otros Cat noir y ya me comienzo a aburrir.

El muchacho se levantó alegré y limpio sus lágrimas.

-A partir de mañana are que Marinette se vuelva a enamorar de mí y ya no derramare más lágrimas.

El ánimo de Adrien volvió y se esforzaría por enamorarla.

-¿Y qué harás con Lady bug? Recuerda que ella te odia.

-¡Déjame soñar un rato!

El rubio nuevamente se deprimio pero se le ocurrió una idea.

-Ya se, como Adrien volveré a enamorar a Marinette y como Cat noir volveré a enamorar a Lady bug.

Ya estaba decidido, enamoraria a ambas.

-Pero si Lady bug nunca amo a Cat noir.

-Plagg, ya no ayudes.

Se acercó al espejo y se miró con una sonrisa.

-Juró que te recuperare... lo aré por ella.

De ahora en más lucharía por conquistar a sus chicas y al mismo tiempo resolvería el misterio de ¿por que son dos y como volvió?

Continuará...

.

.

.

Hola!  
Hoy quise levantar un poco el ánimo a Adrien... pero no se confíen las cosas seguirán siendo muy difíciles para el chico que como ya aclaré en el fic de "Sube, yo te llevó" el chico tendrá que tomar una decisión muy difícil pero sera más adelante.  
¿Verdad qué me odian por seguir dejandoles con las dudas?  
Volveré...


	6. Chapter 6

Por ella: Lady bug

Era una noche lluviosa en pleno invierno y al tratar de hablarte metí la pata por un tonto impulso y me echaste de tu casa.  
Llego a un callejón y me siento sin importar que esta lluvia me vaya a enfermar.

-No puedo creer que no me controle y haya intentado besarte.

Aún recuerdo esos labios rosados, carnosos, llamativos y que pronunciaban mí nombre.

-Y sigo pensando en eso, si que soy patético.

Tengo ganas de llorar pero no lo aré, me prometí no derramar más lágrimas.

Sierro mis ojos y dejó que las gotas sigan su curso por mí rostro.

-Sierto gatito metió la pata.

La lluvia ya no se siente.  
Abrí mis ojos y te vi, a tu otro tu, con un paraguas y una sonrisa.

-Ella me odia ¿verdad?

Tu te inclinas para quedar a mí altura y apoyas una mano en mí hombro.

-Créeme Cat, ella no te odia y yo tampoco.

Me das una cálida sonrisa y me levantas el ánimo pero al instante te pones sería.

-Pero te advirtió que sí vuelves a hacer éso no sólo ella te echará, sino que yo te buscaré y me encargaré de que conozcas tu lugar. ¿Entendido?

Intentó no demostrar que en verdad me asustas un poco.

-Ss...sí entiendo.

Vuelves a sonreír a medida que te paras y me extiendes tu mano.

-Sólo recuerda que ella es algo tímida con ésas cosas y puedes lastimarla si no sabes cómo tratarla.

Te doy mí mano y me levantas.

-¿Éso significa que tu también puedes salir lastimada sí intentó algo así contigo?

Me agarras de mí cascabel y me acercas a tu rostro.

-Más bien diría que yo te lastimaria.

Me das un empujón y casi me caigo.

-Ya vamos o te enfermaras.

Sonrió y sigo tus pasos con una gran sonrisa.

-Definitivamente, la enamorare, sin importar cuánto tiempo terde.

Te alcanzó y te miró de reojo.

-Lo aré por ella.

Me susurró a mí mismo mientras caminamos en esta noche llena de esperanzas.  
Continuará...

.

.

.

No saben lo difícil que me hace escribir una historia con romance y suspenso. Pero ya que, la continuaré por que quiero ver que clase de insultos me dirán dentro de unos pocos capítulos.  
¿Verdad que soy malo por no decirles lo que pasará?  
Volveré...


	7. Chapter 7

Por ella: Marinette.

Ya hace una semana que mí padre se fue a España por su trabajo llevándose a Nathalie con el.  
Y hoy estoy aquí tirado en esta cama con la fiebre matandome por haber estado en medio de la lluvia.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Pero por suerte Alya te convenció de venir a cuidarme y tu aceptaste a pesar de ya no saber quien soy, sin saber el daño que te cause.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien.

Me dedicas un tierno puchero y tocas mí frente.

-¡No puede ser, estas empeorando!

Sonrió débilmente y acarició tu rostro.

-Gracias por estar a mi lado.

Tu te sonrojas un poco y te vas al baño sin decirme nada.

-Eso te pasa por andar de llorón en la lluvia.

Miró a Plagg quien estaba escondido para no ser visto.

-Me alegra que te preocupes por mí.

El Kwami me mira con fastidio y se marcha.

-Listo, la bañera está llena.

Tu regresas con tu tan hermosa sonrisa y me ayudas a levantarme.

-¿Me lavaras la espalda?

Intentó bromear pero tú solo me ignoras.

-Desvistete y bañate para que se te pase la fiebre.

Te das medía vuelta dispuesta a irte pero te detengo al tomar tu mano.

-¿Podrías decirme que pasó con tigo y Lady bug?

Me mirás pensativa así que pongo los ojos más tiernos que tengo y das un suspiro de resignación.

-Te lo diré de afuera mientras te bañas.

Sonrió alegré dispuesto a ponerme cómodo y oír lo que pasó.

Me desvisto y me meto a la tina la cuál tenía agua helada.

-¡Ya estoy listo mí bella enfermera!

Hoy era el día en que descubrirá la verdad...

En el próximo capítulo la verdad será revelada.  
Continuará...

.

.

.

De seguro me odiaran al saber que continuaré dentro de dos días ¿verdad?  
Volveré...


	8. Chapter 8

Por ella: el inicio parte 2.

Pov Marinette.

Siento mí cuerpo pesado y una brisa cálida a mí alrededor.

-Supongo que este es el fin.

Cierro mis ojos y me sumerjo en la oscuridad, tan fría y tan solitaria.

-¡Marinette!

Alguien me llama, pero ¿cómo? Si se supone que esté es mí fín.

-¡Ya despierta, aún no es tu hora, aún no es nuestra hora!

¿Nuestra? Abrí mis ojos para ver quien me llamaba y la vi, me vi.

-Lady bug, ¿cómo es que estas aquí?

Mi álter ego se acerca a mí y apolla su mano en mí hombro.

-Yo soy Marinette y también Lady bug, y lo mismo sucede contigo.

Miro un tanto confundida.

-Cat noir nos ataco con su cataclismo ¿cómo es que aún vivo?

-El miraculous de la destrucción no puede destruir al de la creación y viceversa, solo puede desaparecer de la existencia temporalmente.

Retrocedo confundida sin creer lo que oigo.

-¿Qué pasará ahora?

Mi otra mitad medita un poco y suspira con pesar.

-Despertaras y seremos separadas en dos entes distintos.

-¿Y como volvemos a ser uno nuevamente?

Haces un silencio que parecía eterno y te alejas.

-El que nos separó debe decidir quien existe y quien no.

Miró aún más sorprendida.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A qué el debe de usar su cataclismo en una de nosotras, si elige atacarme a mí todas tus esperanzas morirán conmigo y caeras en un coma indeterminado.

Definitivamente éso no era para nada bueno.

-¿Y sí me ataca a mí?

-Marinette ya no vivirá, sólo estaré yo y al momento en que París ya no me necesité desaparecere.

-¿Y si ambas existimos?

-Dos meses es el tiempo que tendremos antes de que una desaparezca a la fuerza.

El ambiente es realmente incómodo pero de igual modo debo despertar.

-Entonces... ¿nos veremos luego?

Tu no contestas sólo sonríes y me despierto en la Torre Eiffel junto a ti.

Fín del pov.

El rubio quedó estático, no sabía que hacer ahora.

-Así que ¿Cat noir debe tomar una decisión difícil verdad?

El rubio sabé que habla de el mismo.

-Así es, el decide, si yo vivo seguiré siendo Lady bug pero dentrare en un coma indeterminado y perderé todas mis esperanzas y si vive Lady bug solo sera hasta que derroten a los villanos.

Definitivamente Adrien se odiaba por lo que le había echo pero odiaba más la decisión que tendría que tomar.

-¡Plagg, por favor presentate a Marinette!

Continuará...

.

.

.

Y cada día me odian más ¿verdad?  
Ahora ya saben la decisión difícil que deberá de tomar Adrien.  
Estoy de promoción de dos por uno, si dejan tres reviews como mínimo por éste capítulo dejaré la actualización este mismo día.  
Ya parezco anunció de tv : (  
Pero les advierto que en el próximo capítulo van a querer conocerme para darme un buen golpe.  
Volveré...


	9. Chapter 9

Por ella: en paz.

Hace una semana que te revele mí identidad y en mí vida nunca fui tan feliz por que te enamoré por segunda ves.

Como Lady bug me dejaste atado en la punta de la Torre Eiffel todo un día pero como Marinette me diste una sonrisa y me dijiste que era posible que te enamorarias de mí.

En ésa semana perdí siete de mí nueve vidas por verte sonreir, sonrojar, por permitir que te tomé de la mano, por dejarme abrazarte, por ir a una cita conmigo, por confirmar que te enamoraste de mi y por decirme que si cuando te pregunté si querías ser mi novia.

Pero en este día perdí mi octava vida al verte llorar y la ultima que me queda se está desvaneciendo bajo estos escombros.

.

.  
Ese día te invité una ves más al cine y tu aceptaste gustosa... pero en un descuido de los empleados del lugar la sala comenzó a arder en llamas. Tu otro tu llegó al rescate y yo me transforme en Cat noir.

Usé mí cataclismo para hacer una salida pero la inestabilidad del lugar hizo que parte del techo callera sobre mí.  
Yo vi como tu otro tu te sacaba y vi esas lágrimas que me dolían más que el sentir mi cuerpo arder.

Mí transformación se desvanece y Plagg sale del lugar y me abandona.

-Creo que últimamente é sido muy feliz.

Sólo me arrepiento de no haberte podido besar ni una sola ves, pero con excepción de éso puedo morir en paz.

-¡Adrien!

Oigo una última ves tu voz pero ya no me quedan fuerzas y me comienzo a desmayar con una sonrisa de alegría y unas lágrimas de tristeza.

-Adiós mi Lady... y adiós mi Marinette.

Luego de éso todo fue oscuridad.

Continuará...

.

.

.

Que deje un review el que me quiera matar.  
No se preocupen nadie morirá aún...  
Volveré...


	10. Chapter 10

Por ella: despierta.

Narra Marinette.

Ya van tres días de aquel accidente, Plagg ayudo a Ladybug a que te encuentre y te saque pero desde ése día tu no despiertes, solo estas en esa cama de éste hospital y nuevamente conmigo a tu lado.

-Hola Adrien, ¿me extrañaste?

Se que es en vano hablarte pero de igual modo me hace tranquilizar un poco.

-Últimamente a Ladybug se le está haciendo difícil pelear sin el gran Cat noir.

Me siento sobre la cama y tomo su mano.

-A mí también me hace difícil estar sin mi Adrien.

Comienzo a llorar y me recuesto sobre el.

-Por favor, ya despierta, no podemos estar sin ti, eres un tonto por que ahora que me volví a enamorar de ti me haces estos.

Lo miró por un rato.

-¿Sabes? Este es el momento en que despiertas y me prometes no volver a hacerme sufrir.

No veo reacción alguna y nuevamente apoyo mi cabeza sobre tu pecho mientras mi lágrimas caen.

-Te amo.

Cierro mis ojos dolida por no poder hacer nada.

-Yo también te amo.

Una voz débil me habla mientras acaricia mi cabeza.

-¿Adrien?

Miró hacia ti y veo una sonrisa débil en tu rostro.

-El mismo.

Me siento firme por un rato y te miró.

-¡Adrien!

Con alegría te abrazó y lloro de alegría pero te suelto por oír tus quejidos.

-Lo siento, se me olvidó tus heridas.

Nos tomamos de la mano y nos sonreimos, aunque esta alegría no durará por mucho ya que en breve tu tendrás que elegir entre Ladybug y yo, pero por ahora es mejor no recordarlo.

Continuará...

:.:

..  
Hola!  
Me disculpo, se me había olvidado esta historia. Pero posiblemente dos capítulos más y se termina.  
Gracias por su tiempo y su espera.  
Volveré... 


	11. Chapter 11

Por ella: en coma.

Hace dos semanas que salí del hospital pero hoy me toca volver.

.

.

-¡No!

Ladybug me dio una sonrisa mientras desaparecía.

-Cuida bien a Marinette.

El tiempo se agotó y como yo no me atreví a usar mí cataclismo en una, Ladybug desapareció a la fuerza.

-Marinette.

Recuerdo que ella en este momento podía estar en peligro y salgo en dirección a su casa lo más rápido que puedo.

-¡Ahora no!

Mí anillo comienza a sonar y me detransformo en medio de la calle y continuó corriendo sin importarme si alguien me vio.

Doy vuelta en la última esquina que me separa de mí destinó y me derrumbó al ver a la ambulancia llevandote al hospital.

-¡¿Por qué?!

Golpeó el suelo con mí puño y miró hacia Plagg.

-Ya te puedes transformar.

No lo dudó ni un segundo y lo hago.

.

.

Una semana en la cual caiste en coma y no se a mostrado avance de que despiertes.

-Despierta pronto princesa.

Como Adrien no me dejan pasar a verte pero como Cat noir me meto por la ventana.

-Yo te necesito.

Te doy un beso en la frente y dejó una rosa en la mesa que está a tu lado.

-Y no te preocupes de París, el maestro Fu accedió a purificar a los akumas de otra forma a lo que tu regresas.

.

.

Un mes de el accidente y yo sigo viniendo todos los días a verte y dejar una rosa en un florero que tú mamá dejó.

-Más te vale despertar pronto por que Alya te extraña e inclusive golpeó a un doctor por no dejarla pasar.

Otro besó en tu frente y me retiró.

.

.  
Dos meses de que estás en coma y los doctores ya dieron por perdido tu casó por lo que le suplique a mí padre para pagar a especialistas que te cuiden.

-Por favor amiga, ya despierta.

Como ahora ya no estás en el hospital, te pueden venir a ver.

-Calmate Alya.

Nino intenta consolar a su novia la cual está llorando al verte así.

-Yo también extraño su sonrisa, pero te aseguró que pronto despertará.

Intentó consolar a Alya y está se sienta un rato más a tu lado.

.

.

Un año y aún no despiertas y yo como todos los días estoy a tú lado.

-¿Estás seguro que despertará?

Mí padre me lleva preguntando eso hace ya 4 meses.

-Muy seguro.

El se retira y nuevamente quedamos sólos.

-Estoy seguro de que despertaras, por que tu eres una guerrera y tú misión es no dejar sólo a este gato.

Beso tu mano y me retiró a la escuela.

-Por ella yo seguiré teniendo esperanzas.

Fin.

.

.

.

.  
Era broma, aún queda un capítulo.


	12. Chapter 12

Por ella: por él.

Luego de un año y dos meses, vuelves a despertar y con todos tus recuerdos.

-¡Me alegra tanto verte despierta amiga mía!

Alya me empujó y te abrazó con fuerza.

-Eso no se vale.

Hago un puchero y te miró fijamente.

-¿Te sientes bien?

Me miraste sin algun tipo de expresión en tu rostro y negaste con la cabeza.

-Me siento vacía.

Te tocas el pecho y todos bajamos la mirada.

-No te preocupes, todo estara bien.

Alya te dio un álbum de fotos que tú madre le pidió que te entregué.

-Más te vale que cuando vuelvas a sonreír sea por tu mejor amiga y no por risitos de oro.

Me señaló con el dedo y sonrio.

-Es mejor que se vayan ya es de noche.

Nino se va con Alya y yo me aproximó a la puerta para oír que Alya salió a tiempo por que se puso a llorar por ti.

-¿Lo siento?

Tu mirada sin emociones me duele en lo más profundo.

-No te preocupes, el maestro Fu dijo que nuevas esperanzas nacerian en ti.

Una explosión me advierte que París esta en peligro y me voy al darte un beso en la frente.

-Ya regresó mi Lady.

Me transformó y salgo por la ventana mientras limpió algunas lagrimas.

.

.

.

Narra Marinette.

Ya van 4 días de que desperté y sólo siento un vacío en mí pecho.

-Esto te ayudará.

Tikki me da el álbum de fotos y recuerdo cada parte de ésos recuerdos pero no siento nada.

-Y éste es de tu novio.

Ahora Tikki me dio una foto que me tomé con Adrien y Ladybug cuando nos separamos.

-Aún nada.

Mi kwami se entristece pero sigo sin emociones y decido dormir un poco.

Me despierto con pereza y veo a Adrien, dormido en una silla a mí lado.

-Ya todo mejorara gatito.

Una sonrisa débil y un pequeño sentimiento aparecen en mí al acariciar su cabello.

-Por él yo voy a ser la de antes.

Te doy un beso en la frente y me pongo a mirar el álbum mientras mí sonrisa se agranda por cada recuerdo que tengo.

-¿Marinette?

Despiertas sorprendió y me ves sonreír.

-Volví gatito.

Te doy una sonrisa enorme y tú saltas sobre mí y me abrazas mientras lloras.

-¡Perdóname por todo el daño que te cause!

Acaricio tú cabello mientras te consuelo.

-Eso ya no importa, por que ahora yo se que tu me amas al igul que yo a ti.

Nos quedamos abrazados y llorando de felicidad en esta noche con nuestras esperanzas renovadas.

... FIN ...

.

.

.

.  
Se terminó en un final sin besitos. Que levanté la mano el que esperaba otro final.  
Pues como seben me gusta generar suspenso así que éste es el fín.  
Volveré...


End file.
